Glitches Happen
by Dragoon-of-Chaos
Summary: What would happen if Haseo and Tri-edge got pulled not only into Naruto's world but into the bodies of Naruto and Sasuke. no pairings yet Sakura bashing probable. Rated M for Future Chapters. Read and Review R&R.
1. Prologue

**Doc: Ey me again try my hand at another story. On my own this time. Well I am only putting this first chapter review and tell me what you think and if I should keep going or not.**

**Woi: OI I want in on this one…unlike the other story, which probably was a bust, anyway this one actually has some good potential so scoot over dude I'm writing this thing… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the .hack//G.U. characters**

"Talking"

' _thinking'_

"**Spirit Talking"**

'_**Spirit thought'**_

**Glitches Happen**

**Prologue**

Clash, clash, clash…as the two blades crossed with each other the strange beasts flew through the air as the stopped and looked at each other. The black beast, which bore three blood red eyes and a scythe that glowed red, looked at his opponent. The blue Azure flame knight, which bore three blades on each arm, was the upgraded form of a character data that had mutated. The black beasts hosts, a young man with white hair by the name of Haseo floats in the void space. He looks at his opponent who he only calls Tri-edge, with anger in his eyes he lunges forth to slash at his opponent again. "DAMN YOU TRI-EDGE!! DIE!!" Haseo yelled bringing his epitaph's scythe…Skeith was the black beasts name as it roared its agreement with Haseo. As the two again sped towards each was determined to wipe the other from the very existence of THE WORLD.

Again the two fighters clashed weapons…as clash after clash wore on the other, Haseo could feel himself getting tired and he assumed Tri-edge had to be tiring as well. With one final clash both lost their protection barriers, Thinking as quickly as he could Haseo charged up his epitaphs right arm with the technique known only as Data Drain. Aiming his weapon at Tri-edge Haseo was shocked to see that his opponent was doing the same as well. Hoping that his Data Drain would be stronger than the Azure knights he fired. Tri-edge sensing what had happened fired his own Data Drain…the two orbs of irregular data flew towards the other their targets the same yet the path was not.

As the two orbs collided with each other the results were not well, the two orbs merged with each other and began to form a massive implosion of data. Try as they might Haseo and Tri-edge could feel themselves being pulled into this black vortex, which they had mistakenly created. A hiss was all that was heard from Tri-edge as he was the first to become enveloped by the vortex, as his body seemed to literally delete itself from the world. As Haseo saw this it for only a moment brought a small smile to his face…but his victory was short lived as he was brought back to the reality that he too was being sucked into this vortex.

He struggled to get away and even reached towards his team mates, but it was in vain…as he felt the first part of his body begin to crumble into the vortex. As the final remnants of his body dissipated his final thought flashed towards the two people, he was closest with when he was just a beginner in the game. Ovan…the man who seemed to teach Haseo everything he knew about THE WORLD, and Shino the young girl who Haseo had much affection for and the very reason he fought Tri-edge…it was for Shino he was hunting Tri-edge in the first place. Then as his sight went black, another person appeared into his mind…Atoli, another girl who seemed to bring only annoyance to Haseo but at the same time was teaching things he had yet to realize. "ATOLIIIII!!!" Haseo called as he was finally sucked into the vortex. When the two fighters had finally been engulfed the vortex collapsed and disappeared from sight…

_

* * *

_

(Meanwhile in a situation not too different)

A boy and girl stood eyeing their opponent, they were merely children yet already they were made weapons. The pair stood on a branch of a tree high above the ground, one slip up and you were doomed for death. As the pair showed signs of exhaustion their opponent did not. The mysterious girl merely laughed a bit, as she looked at the boy with interest, Sasuke the raven-haired boy who was known as the best Uchiha to come out of his now all but dead clan, and the pink haired girl Sakura Haruno… "Sasuke what are we gonna do? This girl's too strong and we need that second scroll." Sasuke thought of all possible options in his head as to get the scroll away from the enemy. "Damn it come on Sasuke think…this girl has got to have a blind spot some where I just have to find it and exploit it." as the boy thought and thought he finally caved and had no idea as to what to do. Since this woman was also after the scroll he possessed Sasuke figured that in order to get away from this woman, and the fact that his leg was wounded didn't help much either. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out their earth scroll, as Sasuke threw the scroll to the woman time seemed to slow for him as he watched this woman reach out to grab the scroll that was seemingly his only ticket out of the mess he and his team mate were in.

Just as the scroll was about to reach the girl's hand a kunai knife dashed out from the shadows and pierced the scroll dead center and attached it to a tree. The three people turned their heads in the direction of which the kunai came from, Sakura along with Sasuke were surprised to see their last teammate. The blond haired Naruto standing on a tree limb just a little further up from them, "What's the matter with you Sasuke…what were you thinking trying to give our scroll away." "Stay out of this Naruto! I got this under control!" "HA! Under control? You were about to give that girl our scroll, and here I thought the Uchiha were supposed to be fearless and unstoppable!" The boy was agitated at Naruto's words, but he had a point…what was stopping him? Why didn't he just attack head on? Was he over thinking things? Sasuke couldn't quite figure out what to do…He didn't even realize that a large snake that the woman had summoned up was heading straight towards him, Sasuke couldn't move…he was stunned with fear, it felt as if death had a grip on him. He could only watch as Naruto appeared in front of the snake stopping it dead in its tracks. Sasuke was stunned he didn't know what to say, think, or do at that moment…that's when it came…those words he had once uttered to Naruto back then he heard those exact words, "Hey what wrong? Are you some kind of scaredy cat?" Those words pierced him like a thousand kunai to his mind; he couldn't believe that the dobe was acting as if he was better than him the last of the Uchiha.

The girl didn't know what the two boys were talking about and at the moment she didn't really care, but she should not have waited. Naruto now finished with his talk, clenched his fist as hard as he could unaware that he was pumping huge amounts of his Chakra into his fist. He turned and threw a punch directly into the snakes face, for a few moments nothing happened, but suddenly the snake began to expand and as if a delay happened it was suddenly sliced and fell to the ground where it finally disappeared. Quickly leaping into the air Naruto lunged himself at the woman, but she was quick to respond moving out of the way as he stabbed the spot she was at with another kunai…the woman knew she had to do something and fast, this boy was becoming a nuisance and she had other business to finish with the Uchiha boy. As Naruto leapt towards her to perform a round house kick, the woman extended her tongue and captured Naruto by the neck. Bringing the blond ninja closer towards her, she realized that Naruto was unknowingly drawing on power from the Kyuubi, the demon fox demon lurking within Naruto captured by a seal from an old ninja leader. The woman knew that unless she did something Naruto would continue to grow as a nuisance, she brought up her two fingers and began to push chakra into it to form a seal. The seal would bind Naruto's mind making it harder for him to understand and perform more advanced jutsu in the future.

Though Naruto struggled against the slimy tongue wrapped around his neck, he was unprepared for what happened next. As the woman began to thrust her fingers straight into his forehead a brief if not almost instant moment, when something appeared right in between the girl and Naruto…this one mistake would alter the woman's intentions drastically. As she pushed her chakra into his head, the strange anomaly was also forced into Naruto's head. The woman didn't even notice it as Naruto began to lose consciousness he finally passed out, the girls simply smiled to herself and released her hold on him, '_that should keep him out of my hair for a while.'_ she thought to herself as she let out a laugh watching him fall to his demise.

Sakura realizing that Naruto was her only hope for survival quickly threw a kunai at Naruto catching him by his belt, which nailed him to a nearby tree. She then turned her attention to Sasuke who was still struck with fear, this boy who she had a very large crush on…this boy who she idolized as the best of the best, was now being shown as spineless. She was not going to have that, "Sasuke please don't just stand their! Do something!" but he didn't respond, he just stood there looking at the woman. "Damn it sasuke do something…you were always bad mouthing Naruto back then, and even on our mission to the country of wave, but now it seems like he's doing more than you…he's the one being brave while you're here doing nothing!" That shook him out of his funk, as he turned and looked at the unconscious Naruto. Although he didn't want to admit it, she was right…why was he doing nothing, whatever the reason he had to much to do to die here.

Doing some quick thinking in his mind he began to formulate a plan, and he knew it would work. Pulling out some almost invisible wire, forming some quick hand signs Sasuke lashed out his furry, "Fire style!…phoenix flower jutsu." as five small fireballs flew out towards the woman she dodged them all not knowing of what Sasuke had planned, until she found herself pinned up against a tree. That is when sasuke attacked, throwing out several different types of kunai and shuriken the woman was unaware they were attached to wire. As the weapons spun around and around, she soon found herself bound to the tree. Now the tables were turned as she was caught off guard. Quickly forming some hand seals Sasuke powered up his chakra as much as he needed and lashed out his best attack, "FIRE STYLE!! FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!!" as the flames began to burst from within Sasuke the shot out towards the woman traveling along the path of the wire. As the flames hit their target all that was heard was the ill screams of the woman who was now being burned alive. For a moment Sasuke seemed at ease and quite pleased with himself to know that he finally defeated the woman.

But this victory too was short lived, from the ashes of what remained the woman stood tall once more. Only to give Sasuke the shock he hadn't expected, her voice had changed and the face that was burned only tore some as it revealed a much darker and more frightening face, "kukukukuku…so this is the strength of the mighty Uchiha huh? I have to say I had expected a little more from you, but I guess this is your limit." as the flesh began to fall from the man's face Sasuke again found himself lost in fear…as memories of his brother began to fill his mind. Was this really all he had? Was this really his limit? _'Why?' _was the only thing that popped into his mind…_'Why was this happening?' _He knew that this would not happen unless he had more power…if only he had more power, as visions of his pain flew into his mind the man took full advantage of Sasuke's blind spot as he quickly formed a seal and stretched his neck out to attack sasuke. However as the man was about to strike his fangs into the boy, another anomaly appeared this time right above Sasuke's neck. Again the person was unaware of it as he bit down onto the boy's neck sending the anomaly into Sasuke's body. As the pain began to inflict Sasuke's body…the enemy's seal was placed on the boy's neck…as he released his fangs he withdrew his neck and was once again whole. He was quite pleased with how things turned out, and as the boy passed out cold he turned to Sakura who was by now paralyzed with fear. "Child he will come to me when he is ready. When he wants more power…he will eventually seek me out to gain such power….kukuku" and with that said the man began to seep into the tree he was standing on and faded into the darkness…Sakura not knowing what to do simply dropped to her knees, as the tears finally overflowed and fell from her green eyes.

* * *

**Omake!!!!**

However, this victory too was short lived, from the ashes of what remained the woman stood tall once more. Only to give Sasuke the shock he had not expected, her voice had changed and the face that was burned only tore some as it revealed a much darker and more frightening face. "OMG ITS Michael Jackson RUN!!!!" Everyone ran.

* * *

**Doc: Omg what has happened to Haseo and Kite? What happened to Naruto and Sasuke? Well if you want to find out Review, what you think of this and Wolf and I might write another chapter.**

**Woi: If there are any good responses, we are more likely to write more.**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Doc: Welcome to chapter one seeing as the last one was a prologue. Moreover, to answer the one person who reviewed before I realized I had accidentally disabled my anonymous reviews. Sorry, to those that tried to. We are starting this story during the time when Haseo thought that azure Kite was tri-edge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the .hack/G.U. characters**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Spirit Talking"**

'_**Spirit thought'**_

**Jutsu/Spells**

Chapter 1: Awakening

As the day turned too quickly into evening and the daylight was fading fast. Sakura sat in the bottom of a hollowed out tree, with Sasuke and Naruto unconscious behind her. The events that conspired earlier that morning were still sinking into her mind. The very man she was in love with showed so much weakness...and the boy she was so annoyed by was the only one to show any kind of back bone. Still no matter how much things changed Sakura could not ignore her feelings for Sasuke as she sat there thinking about what had happened to them. As she made sure to put a cold cloth on there heads Sakura looks over the area and makes sure all the traps she set are hidden.

- (POV Sasuke mindscape)

As Sasuke looked around, he realized he was inside his house as he looked around. "What happened why am I here?" He stands up and walks through out the house as he hears scuffling behind a door. As he opens it and there stands a white haired boy. As Sasuke looks at the boy standing in his yard a sudden rage seems to build up within his body, He doesn't know whom he is or what he wants.

However, all he knows is that this boy does not give off a good vibe..."HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the white haired boy turns and looks at Sasuke, "Shut up your too damned loud your fuck head." As sasuke got angrier and angrier he exploded into a rage and rushed the white haired boy with a punch aimed at his face, but the white haired boy would have none of this and simply sighed and flicked Sasuke in the forehead, "Geeze...what a loser...you honestly think you can take me on like that? Geeze you make kicking your ass not as fun anymore kid...look just leave and get the hell outta my sight"

Sasuke Growled as he pulled out a kunai and lunged at him again except this time a Entity that looked like nothing he had ever seen grabbed him as it looked at him with three dark red shining eyes that bore holes through him as through it was judging him. He the last Uchiha was being judged _'How dare it.' _he thought. As Sasuke glared he suddenly froze as the eyes narrowed and he suddenly felt like death had grasped him as he heard a voice that was Dark and brutal and filled the Uchiha with a primal fear not that he would admit to it.

Then what was staring at him spoke. **"You look at me like you're the superior to me and can control me. There is only one who can and it is not you unless you grow strong enough to learn my name. However, I doubt you will. Now leave or I'll Show you the Terror of DEATH!" **With that, the being threw Sasuke out of the room. As the white haired boy stood and laughed. "He doesn't like you does he." Sasuke just leveled a glare at Haseo "Do you know who I am?" Haseo just looked at him. "You must have me confused with someone who cares." Sasuke growled and charged at Haseo with a kunai as Haseo pulled out two daggers and charged back at Sasuke saying. "Ok if you won't learn then I'll pound it into your skull then." As he finished that Sasuke swung at him with the kunai as Haseo swung up with one of the two daggers but as it made contact smaller blades came out as sparks started to fly. Haseo went to swipe with his other dagger went for Sasuke's neck as Sasuke went into a back flip as he did he stuck his foot out to kick Haseo as he grabbed the foot. "You know if I had wanted to you could have just lost a leg there." Sasuke dangled there for a while as he sneered at Haseo.

Pov: Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto woke up with the feeling of cool water softly flowing around him, as he turned his head from left to right he had no idea where he was. As he rose from out of the water he shook off his wet hair and looked around the dark tunnel, he looked down both ends of the tunnel and each end was darkened and only seemed to go on for miles. Finally picking a path, Naruto begin in one direction following the torches light to help him see, "This place looks awfully familiar for some reason. It all feels like I've been here before." Naruto said to himself while walking down the long tunnel.

As he kept walking for what seemed like almost an hour he began to hear was sounded like metal clashing against metal, picking up his pace Naruto could hear the sound get louder and louder. As he turned the corner, he saw the large steel bars and instantly realized where he was, he was inside his mind where the Kyuubi resided. He looked toward the sound and saw a figure clashing at the seal on the bars, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto called out as he rushed towards the figure, as he grew closer he saw it was a boy wearing an entirely red suit that looked to be sewn together with bits and pieces looking black and decayed. The figure duel welded two tri-bladed daggers as he kept slashing away at the seal place by Naruto's father, as the figure turned slowly around to look at Naruto, the figures dead stare made Naruto stop in his tracks. Naruto did not know why but the second the boys gaze fell upon him Naruto suddenly could not move, there was something about the boy that Naruto couldn't figure out…but it made him fear for his very life. "W…who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously, the boy made only a raspy noise as he looked at Naruto with his dead eyes. "Look I don't know who you are but you need to get away from there!"

Naruto screamed the boy ignored it and as he did the seal shattered. The boy then raised his hand as the fox laughed and charged forward. "Lunch time." The Kyuubi roared but as he ran forward a ring of what looked to be computer data formed above the boys hand and it stopped the Kyuubi as the boys hand reached in and pulled something out of it. The boy looked at it not noticing Naruto running up holding a kunai. "I told you to cut it out!" He roared as Kite flipped him over and into what was left of Kyuubi's chakra as the boy looked and watched as Naruto screamed. As he was slowly absorbing, the chakra as the shattered pieces of the seal flew at him and nine tail like seals formed. While Kite ate what he had pulled out. The boy's eyes flashed looking like Kyuubi's and then turned back into his but now there seemed to be a sign of life behind them.

The boy flipped the daggers in his hands and spins them. "Nice to meet you names Kite." He said his voice being kind of raspy but now carried a low growl behind it. As he held out a hand to Naruto as Naruto took his hand and got up. Kite looked at the seal on Naruto's fore head and lifted his hand as the ring of data formed around his hand as he reached in and pulled something out." Yuck someone was trying to limit you heh well that's gone now." He said as he was messing with it. "Now me and you can talk easily." He said as he stuck it back in and the seal on Naruto's head glowed and changed as it now looked like the sign for omega with a flame going up in the middle.

Naruto looked stunned. "Why would you do this for me?" He asked Kite. "Cause From your fur ball of a friend I have the ability to speak now." He said as he walked around Kite smiled and looked at Naruto. "Now just gotta worry about your control." He said as he got into a fighting stance. Naruto looked worried. "What do you mean?" He asked as he watched Kite carefully. Kite simply smirked "What do you think I mean. The best way to learn is to fight." He said as he charged at him. Naruto Dropped into a Simple ready stance and caught Kite at the shoulders as Kite went to swing the daggers at Naruto he jumped and flipped over Kite. Aiming a kick for his back Naruto was surprised that Kite had the same thought and they pushed off from each other as they landed.

Naruto had pulled out three kunias as he threw them aiming for the openings and curves of the blades. Kite went to deflect them as they had gotten caught where he wanted them to the tags started to ignite. Kite threw his daggers as they exploded. While he was, watching Naruto ran in and went into a back heeled crescent kick which kite had caught lifting him and he grabbed an exploding tag and slapped it on Naruto's mouth. "Stop or I'll explode it and you're not likely to wake up for a while." He said darkly.

Pov: Back with Sakura

Sakura was stunned not only had Rock Lee the boy with the thick eye brows come to help her, but her rival Ino Yamanaka and her team had also shown up to join the fray. The sound ninja who had attacked Sakura were slightly worn down thanks to the aid of Lee and the others, but they were in no way about to give up. "You think we care about our own comrades? We're here not for the ninja scroll or to pass this exam safely." The bandaged sound ninja known as Dosu exclaimed pointing towards the unconscious Sasuke. "We're here for Sasuke and nothing else." Sakura was stunned she was tired and beaten and Ino and her team were already at there limit, what they needed now was nothing more than a miracle to save them.

"How revolting." came a voice, as everyone looked up to see where the voice had come from they found the rest of Lee's team standing on a large branch in a near by tree, "What did you say?" Dosu said almost quietly, "Its quite irritating seeing such second rate ninja fooling around and acting big." The boy with pale eyes was Neji Hyuuga and his fellow comrade Ten-Ten. The Hyuuga boy's eyes pierced through Dosu like spears, _'What's with this guy?…His eyes feel like….There looking right thorough me.'_ Dosu thought to himself feeling the icy stare from Neji.

POV: Sasuke's mindscape

As Sasuke hung upside down from Haseo's grip he saw the large creature move and turn its massive head." I sense something Haseo." Skeith said staring off into space, "Yeah I feel it too...Looks like your friends are in some trouble kid." Haseo said snapping his fingers and bringing up an image of the outside world, Sasuke was shocked to see what was happening on the outside. Not only was

Naruto unconscious but bushy brow was down and barley moving, his teammate Sakura was sitting in front of his unconscious body as he looked on. "W...What's going on here?" Sasuke said questionably looking at the image before him. "Your so called friends are trying to save your sorry ass and are fighting all for your worthless butt." Haseo's crude remarks towards Sasuke were really pissing him off, he was an Uchiha after all this guy should be begging for his autograph not wiping his name through the dirt.

"Damn you why do you keep insulting me like this?" Haseo said looking at Haseo with anger in his eyes. "Why do I keep insulting you? Easiest answer ever, its cause you're a wimp and a total waste of time. If you're really the so called best of the best you would of kicked some ass a while back when that freak with the snake head was around. But I looked through your memory and apparently you got your ass seriously handed to you. If you ask me you aren't even worth licking someone's boot." Haseo's words upset Sasuke, but somehow what he spoke hurt Sasuke deeply. "If you think you can do any better then why don't you take control of my body and show me what your made of hot stuff!" the words hung on Haseo's ears for a moment as a grin spread softly across the boys face.

As he slowly turned to Sasuke. His fire red eyes glowed brightly, "That has to be the best idea I've heard come out of your sorry mouth yet." Sasuke could only look on as Haseo closed his eyes and his body began to glow, "Skeith…get ready, I don't know if this will work without our armor, but see if you can access my weapons cause I'm going to need them" _**"I'm on it."**_ as Haseo's body began to glow Sasuke began to see his entire inner world shift and change, "what the hell is going on and why couldn't I hear what that boy called that thing?" "Just sit tight and watch a pro in action." Was all Haseo said as everything started to fade to black again.

POV: Back in the outside world

Outside as the sound ninja were occupied with Neji's glare a sudden vibration rumbled the ground shaking it wildly. Sakura and the others all looked around "W…whats going on?" Sakura said hanging onto lee, "hehehe…HAHAHA!" came a voice unfamiliar to the group as they turned to see Sasuke standing up only something was different, "Sasuke your….awake?" Sakura's words trailed off as she noticed his eyes, they weren't the eyes of the boy she was in love with, they were different more fearsome. The almost looked like fire, as Sasuke's body finally stood up straight he slapped his fists together, "OKAY YOU BOZOS WHOS FIRST? IVE AN ITCH TO KICK SOME ASS." an evil sadistic smile spreading across his face. "So who's first?" He asked his smirk widening.

Omake!

As Sasuke glared he suddenly froze as the eyes narrowed and he suddenly felt like death had grasped him as he heard a voice that was Dark and brutal and filled the Uchiha with a primal fear not that he would admit to it. Then what was staring at him spoke. **"You look at me like you're the superior to me and can control me. There is only one who can and it is not you unless you grow strong enough to learn my name. However, I doubt you will. Now leave or I'll Show you the Terror of DEATH!" **The creature took one last look at the boy then asked one last question. **"Oh by the way…Do you have a cookie for me?" **Sasuke patted his pockets and shook his head in the negative. The creature roared loudly as it threw Sasuke out of the room. As the white haired boy stood and laughed. "You didn't have a cookie on you did you."

**Doc: Thank you for Reading and please Review or I'll have to sick my evil ninja monkey's on you.**

_**Naruto and Sasuke come out wearing monkey costumes. **_"Now why can't we kill him?"

**Doc: Cause I am all powerful and will drop you in a pit of your fan girls and watch them do the evil things they have planned for you?**

_**Sasuke shivers as Naruto sweatdrops.**_

**Now please review.**


End file.
